Ciao, principessa!
by Metanfetamina
Summary: La mentira con la que jugó el niño acabó siendo parte del adolescente. Y, quién sabe, puede que termine siendo únicamente eso en lo que se convierta el adulto. Depende de ella. Siempre he sabido, desde ese primer día, que todo iba a depender de ella.


**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Dedicatoria**: A **Eme**, que hace poco cumplió años, que hace un montón fue la primera en hacerme ver que Blaise era mucho más que una carcajada. Espero que no sepas italiano, porque te darías cuenta de que el mío es NEFASTO.

**Recomendación musical:** Ya, sé que la original es de Madonna. Pero Madonna no me gusta nada. Sin embargo, su letra junto a la voz de Jay Smith son otro cantar.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ciao, principessa!"<strong>

"_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name and it feels like home._

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there. Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what you seem. Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there._

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's like a dream to me."_

Like a prayer, Jay Smith.

* * *

><p>Mi abuelo me contaba cuando era pequeña que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.<p>

Pero, claro, mi abuelo no conocía a Blaise Zabini.

No sabía que era posible ya no mentir, sino ser una mentira. No sabía que, incluso, esa mentira podía convertirse en una verdad universal. En un axioma incuestionable.

Él parecía un chico normal al principio. Un Slytherin normal, al menos. El primer día que lo vi, supe al instante que estaba repleto de misterios. Misterios que escondía en un rinconcito recóndito de sí mismo al que pocos han llegado a acceder incluso ahora. Misterios que nadie sabe o quiere saber que en realidad son verdades.

Son miedos, son anhelos, son lágrimas y son sonrisas dulces. Son la mirada que tiene en este momento.

Sin embargo, en el exterior nada de eso existe. En el exterior hay una gran mentira, amasada por un crío solitario durante años. Creo que es algo que él necesitaba y que llegó un momento en el que siquiera se percató de que seguía ahí. Creo, es más, que si ella no hubiera entrado en su vida, ahora estaría convencido de que no hay nada aparte de eso.

Parecía un chico normal, como he dicho. Aquí todos escondemos algo. Todos tenemos un muro tras el que nos cubrimos, uno que revisamos con celo por si aparecen grietas que hagan peligrar nuestros secretos. Pero es eso, un muro. Un agente externo. Algo muerto.

Para Blaise quizá empezó siendo del mismo modo, no estoy segura. Lo que sí sé es que ahora su escudo, su mentira, es parte de él. La masa con la que jugó el niño acabó siendo parte del adolescente. Y, quién sabe, puede que acabe siendo únicamente eso en lo que se convierta el adulto.

Depende de ella. Siempre he sabido, desde ese primer día, que todo iba a depender de ella.

Y quizá lo sepan todos. Incluso Draco, aunque ahora los mire con una sonrisa socarrona mal fingida. Todos menos ella, por supuesto.

Pansy no ve ni el miedo de Blaise, ni su anhelo, ni su sonrisa dulce. No ve el modo en el que él ve.

Pansy Parkinson ve lo que todos los demás. La mentira. Una mueca burlona, un chiste, una carcajada. Unos ojos negros que reflejan todo el horror del mundo y lo convierten en ironía.

Ve, justamente, lo que Blaise quiere que vea.

No diré que todo fue por ella, sería absurdo. La fachada ya estaba construyéndose antes de que apareciera, y siguió en pie, fortificándose con los años, porque así le habían enseñado a ser.

Pero sí diré que, cuando la conoció, su pequeño mundo de castillos y murallas de arena se tambaleó. Pansy entró en su vida como una ola en la playa en la que él jugaba solo, siempre solo. Y fue la primera, aunque ella ahora no lo recuerde.

Tenían seis años. Blaise llegó con su madre al Ministerio de Magia de Londres, justo después de que ella decidiera que debían dejar su tierra natal y mudarse a Gran Bretaña. Al niño no le gustaba la idea al principio. No dejaría atrás a ningún amigo, a ningún familiar, a ningún recuerdo. Pero se quejó. Porque con esa mujer, él siempre se quejaba.

Casi la única con la que hablaba, casi la única a la que veía. La única que lo veía a él. Pero a Blaise no le gustaba. La quería mucho, muchísimo más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podemos decir que queremos a un familiar, pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba. Lograba sacarlo de sus casillas cuando tenía seis años con la misma facilidad que ahora con quince.

Y si alguien asegurara que Blaise jamás se altera, que jamás grita o llora, Lilianae Zabini sonreiría de medio lado, con los párpados caídos, conocedora de todo lo que se oculta tras esa fachada de la que ella se siente tan orgullosa.

Lo convenció para dejar Italia con una frase muy simple, irrisoria para cualquier otro niño que no fuera él. _"Allí podrás ir al colegio con otros chicos"_. Fue entonces cuando Blaise abrió mucho los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa enorme antes de correr hacia su habitación y comenzar a empacar sus cosas. Metió en cajas un montón de libros, en los que había leído conversaciones. Un montón de juguetes llenos de polvo, con los que había practicado esas conversaciones. Y un montón de cuadernos emborronados por su caligrafía infantil, en los que las había garabateado para que no se le olvidaran.

Encargaron que lo enviaran todo a su nueva mansión, situada a las afueras de Leeds. Todo, menos el cuadro. Lilianae recorría el vestíbulo del Ministerio sujetando a su hijo con una mano, con el lienzo, envuelto como siempre bajo una tela oscura, bajo el brazo contrario.

Blaise miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Allí no había ningún niño, sólo un montón de adultos enfundados en túnicas aburridas. Pensó que su madre le había mentido para ilusionarlo, como cuando le decía algunas noches que tendrían visita y él, al principio, se emocionaba ante la perspectiva. Cuando escuchaba la puerta de entrada, salía como un vendaval de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Siempre se escondía y espiaba entre los barrotes de la barandilla, nervioso. Y siempre entrevía cómo al otro lado había un gigante. Eso eran aquellos hombres, que cambiaban de cara y de apellido cada semana: gigantes. Demasiado altos como para mirarlo, demasiado estúpidos como para saber que su nombre no era _"eh, niño"_.

Caminaron hacia uno de los ascensores en silencio, con los dos juguetes que Blaise guardaba en el bolsillo clavándosele en la pierna. Siempre los llevaba encima. Giovanni, el mago de plástico, solía ser un señor misterioso de doscientos años, muy poderoso. Por otro lado, Livia, la muñeca con la cabeza enorme, era una bruja que siempre estaba en apuros y a la que Giovanni tenía que salvar una y otra vez. Al principio nunca se llevaban bien, pero al final acababan siendo amigos.

Blaise pensó que en esa ocasión él no tendría que usarlos a ambos. Que las conversaciones y los ruidos propios de las batallas que librarían no serían pronunciados en silencio. Pero, cuando entraron en el ascensor y un puñado de gigantes se apretujó contra ellos, suspiró y puso en marcha su imaginación, dispuesto a idear otra trama con la que entretenerse solo mientras su madre se encargaba de rellenar los papeles necesarios para formalizar el traslado de residencia.

Las puertas se cerraron y todos se sujetaron a unos asideros que había en el techo. Blaise, que seguía agarrando con pereza la mano de su madre, trastrabilló y estuvo a punto de caer cuando aquello se puso en marcha. Y fue en ese momento, en el que estaba intentando mantener el equilibrio, en el que miró más allá de la falda roja de Lilianae y la vio.

Al principio pensó que era un chico. Un chico enfundado en un espantoso vestido rosa chillón lleno de volantes. Por aquél entonces Pansy llevaba el pelo corto, muy corto. Tan negro, tan corto y tan lacio como el de la mujer menuda y escuálida junto a la que estaba.

Y a pesar de que Blaise no estuviera seguro de si era un niño o una niña, a pesar de que la cría tuviera los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y el ceño fruncido por un enfado que casi no era capaz de recordar, a él le pareció como un sueño. No era un gigante. Era como él.

Entonces, el chico que todos aseguran que es el más atrevido, despreocupado y caradura de Slytherin, se escondió tras la pierna de su madre. No fue hacia Pansy corriendo, tampoco le regaló una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes ni la conquistó con su labia.

Blaise, en ese momento, no era nada de eso. Era el más aterrado, el más nervioso, el más apocado. Había deseado que algo así sucediera desde que tenía memoria. Había planeado y practicado lo que pasaría después, todas las conversaciones, todos los juegos. Y, cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su mano, no supo qué hacer.

Apoyó la mejilla contra la suave tela de la falda de Lilianae y cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que el ascensor se paró. Caminó en pos de su madre, cabizbajo y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Espérame aquí, tardaré un rato.

Lilianae dejó a su hijo junto a una hilera de sillas de plástico de aspecto incómodo, idéntica a las que había a lo largo de aquél pasillo interminable lleno de puertas, de grupos de gigantes que esperaban en fila, y de otros tantos que correteaban de un lado para otro con aspecto de estar muy agobiados.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Blaise supo que _"un rato"_ sería una eternidad. O dos, como mínimo. Así que sacó a Giovanni y a Livia, se puso de rodillas y los apoyó en el asiento contiguo.

Justo cuando Giovanni trataba de enseñarle a Livia su nuevo poder especial, trepar por una pared completamente vertical, una voz le distrajo de su conversación mental.

Blaise palideció y giró la cara hacia la dueña de esa voz chillona. Era una chica, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué estaba tan seguro, pero lo era. La chica del ascensor, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado, con los ojos pequeños y oscuros entornados y los labios fruncidos.

Una chica que decía cosas incomprensibles en un idioma que Blaise no conocía. Al principio pensó que pronunciaba mal el italiano porque le faltaban las dos paletas, pero cuando volvió a hablar se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser italiano.

Pansy lo miraba con impaciencia y él, angustiado, se sujetaba con fuerza las manos y se preguntaba qué era lo que tendría que hacer. Ansiaba hablar con ella, jugar con ella o, simplemente, estar sentado a su lado. Y al mismo tiempo quiso salir de allí corriendo.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, bajó de esa silla, demasiado alta para un crío de seis años, y caminó con pasitos cortos hasta otro asiento, situado dos metros a la izquierda. Sólo se permitió observarla de reojo una vez estuvo allí, sentado de nuevo. Pansy no se había movido de su antigua posición. Es más, lo fulminaba con los ojos encolerizados, perpleja y al mismo tiempo enfadada por su actitud. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos pocos segundos, hasta que Blaise apartó la suya rápidamente y la fijó en sus rodillas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, buscando a Giovanni y a Livia, y se dio cuenta de que los había olvidado en su asiento anterior. Volvió a escuchar la voz de Pansy a lo lejos y cuando giró la cabeza hacia ella la vio con sus dos muñecos. Los sujetaba apoyándoselos en los muslos y parecía que habían iniciado una conversación, toda en ese idioma incomprensible para él que sonaba a balbuceos pronunciados con mucho chicle en la boca.

Se preguntó por qué esa niña, a pesar de jugar sola, lo hacía en voz alta. Entonces, sorprendido, se le ocurrió que quizá ella estuviera acostumbrada a jugar de esa forma porque habitualmente lo haría con sus amigos.

Quiso ir hacia Pansy para averiguarlo. No pensó que el hecho de que él no entendiera el inglés supondría que a ella le pasaría del mismo modo con el italiano. Y aún sin ese obstáculo cultural en mente, le costó una barbaridad decidirse.

Los Slytherin no solemos relacionarnos con miembros de otras Casas. Algunos, como Draco, no lo hacen por principios, otros, como yo, no lo hacemos por rencor. Blaise siempre ha sido diferente. A pesar de no establecer ninguna relación real —ya no digamos sincera— con prácticamente nadie, es de las pocas serpientes que no pone trabas a la hora de hablar con cualquiera. Me pregunto qué pasó para que ese niño que se removía inquieto en una silla del Ministerio cambiara tanto. Cuál fue el punto de inflexión.

Quizá fueran la impotencia, el miedo y el nerviosismo de ese día los que provocaron que años después apareciera en nuestras vidas como si hubiera estado siempre ahí. Quizá no tuviera nada que ver. Pero, por el modo en que ahora la mira, a unos sillones de distancia del mío, diría que esa Pansy de seis años fue la responsable de darle alas para esforzarse en dejar atrás toda la cobardía.

Ya dije que él siempre ha sido él. Antes y después de ella. Pansy se limitó a proporcionarle las ganas de enseñarle al mundo lo que era. O parte de lo que era, al menos.

Al final, bajó de la silla y respiró hondo antes de comenzar a andar hacia donde la niña seguía jugando, ajena a todo.

—_Ciao!_ —saludó. Notó que su voz sonaba demasiado aguda y tonta, así que carraspeó. Y, cuando Pansy miró hacia él, volvió a carraspear—. _Mi chiamo _Blaise. _Qual è il tuo nome?_

No funcionó, pese a todo el esfuerzo. Las cejas fruncidas con extrañeza de la niña se lo dejaron claro. Él apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre una pierna y después sobre la otra, inquieto. ¿Cómo iban a tener esas conversaciones que había ensayado durante tanto tiempo si no se entendían? ¿Cómo iban a jugar?

Pensó en rendirse justo antes de que ella hablara. No sabía qué era todo aquello que decía tan rápido, haciendo muchos aspavientos con los brazos, pero cuando él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, esforzándose tantísimo por comprender, ella sonrió. Repetía _"¿vale?, ¿vale?, ¿vale?"_ y volvía a sonreír con esa boca a la que le faltaban muchos dientes.

Fue entonces cuando Blaise olvidó todas las quejas que le puso a su madre cuando le advirtió que dejarían Italia. Olvidó el sol de la Toscana que se filtraba a través de su ventana abierta, olvidó la forma en que la brisa cálida le acariciaba la cara cuando se cruzaba con él, olvidó lo alegres que parecían todos los florentinos a los que espiaba siempre a través del cristal. Porque cuando Pansy sonrió, a pesar de la lluvia de Londres, del frío que le hiela a uno los huesos, de lo serias que son las caras de sus habitantes, Blaise se sintió en casa.

"_¿Vale?, ¿vale?, ¿vale?"_ Seguía repitiendo ella, como un mantra. Agitaba las manos en las que sujetaba los muñecos y lo miraba de manera apremiante. _A lo mejor_, pensó, _la chica se llama Vale_. Blaise sonrió, emocionado, y se señaló a sí mismo:

—Blaise.

—¿Vale?

Él se mordió el labio inferior, no muy seguro de lo que ella pretendía diciendo su propio nombre una y otra vez. Cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza y la señaló, pronunciando _"Vale"_, ella comenzó a dar saltitos ilusionados en su silla. Entonces, le tendió a Giovanni y dijo muy despacio:

—Draco.

—_Drago? _

Blaise no comprendía por qué esa niña decía que Giovanni era un dragón. Era un mago, y muy poderoso.

—_Nessun drago. È un mago molto forte._

Ella volvió a repetir _"Draco" _hasta que Blaise se encogió de hombros, quizá quisiera jugar a los animagos. Entonces la chica cogió a Livia, se señaló a sí misma y después a la muñeca, y dijo: _"Pansy"_.

Después, dio palmaditas en la silla que había a su izquierda, instando a Blaise para que se sentara con ella y comenzaran el juego. Cuando lo hizo, Pansy empezó a hablar sin parar, agitando a Livia y poniendo caras raras. Al principio abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera sorprendida. Luego, emitió una risita y la piel de sus mejillas se sonrosó. Y seguía hablando y hablando de mil cosas que Blaise no entendía pero que deseaba entender. Quiso saber qué historia habría inventado ella, si se parecería o no a las que inventaba él, si al final Giovanni, convertido extrañamente en dragón, también se haría amigo de Livia.

Pansy calló, muy agitada y muy feliz tras su verborrea. Y como Blaise no hacía nada, agitó al muñeco que le había cedido y lo miró de manera significativa. Le tocaba decir algo a él. Repasó mentalmente las frases que había leído en los cuentos y dio con una que podría encajar con el juego.

—_Principessa, sono venuto per salvarvi!_

En realidad él era un supuesto dragón, y Livia, a la que había llamado princesa, era una _"pansy"_. Significara lo que significara eso. Pero fueran quiénes fueran, Blaise pensaba salvarla del malo y conducir el juego hasta el _"y fueron amigos para siempre"_.

Pansy, sin embargo, no quería un final tan abierto. Acercó a Livia hasta donde Blaise sujetaba a Giovanni y juntó sus caras simulando que se besaban. El niño pegó un bote en su silla, completamente descolocado por ese desenlace. ¿La _pansy_ había besado al dragón? ¿Ya se había acabado? ¿Iban a ser amigos, entonces?

La miró con duda, y se sorprendió aún más al verla a punto de llorar. Los ojos acuosos y suplicantes de ella se clavaron en los suyos mientras hablaba muy rápido y con la voz profundamente apenada. Repetía mucho la palabra _"Gregory"_, antes de fingir que masticaba algo, se sacaba ese algo imaginario de la boca y se tocaba el pelo corto. Después decía cosas sobre dragones y _"fea"_, una y otra vez.

Blaise no entendía nada. ¿Se estaba llamando a sí misma dragón? ¿Tenía hambre y por eso simulaba que comía? Hinchó los carrillos, conteniendo el aire en la boca, y la escrutó de reojo sin saber qué tenía que hacer pero queriendo hacerlo. No quería que llorara, le apenaba la idea de que ella repentinamente se hubiera puesto tan triste.

Después, acordándose de algo, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando sus dedos dieron con el papel de plástico del envoltorio, esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Sacó el dulce y se lo tendió.

—_Per voi. Caramella._ —Cuando ella, dudosa al principio, aceptó el ofrecimiento, Blaise trató de sacarla de su error. Ella no era como un dragón—: _Non sei un drago. Tu sei una principessa._

Pansy no entendió ni una palabra, por supuesto. Pero cuando se metió aquél caramelo de fresa en la boca, sus comisuras volvieron a elevarse. Al principio poco a poco, hasta que toda la piel de sus mejillas acabó apelotonada en los mofletes.

—_Mi chiamo_ Blaise —probó de nuevo, señalándose a sí mismo—. Blaise. Blaise. Bla…

Calló cuando ella le puso una mano en la cabeza y le acarició el pelo, como si fuera una especie de mascota. A pesar de la confusión que sentía, estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo. Quizá, pensó, fuera una costumbre entre los niños de aquél país. Un símbolo de amistad.

—¿Blaise?

Lo preguntaba, como si no estuviera segura. Y como aún tenía el caramelo en la boca no se la entendía con facilidad. Sin embargo, el pecho de él se descontroló y su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara.

Porque ella le llamó por su nombre.

—Blaise —corroboró él.

Porque ya sabía quién era.

—Blaise —afirmó ella.

Aunque ahora Pansy no recuerde que en un momento de su vida supo quién es Blaise, aunque ahora crea a ciencia cierta que es sólo parte de lo que en realidad es, le regaló a ese niño algo que no le había regalado nadie antes. Una amiga.

El niño guardó ese regalo en un rincón de su corazón, el mismo en el que tenía sus miedos, sus anhelos, sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas dulces. Y esa mirada.

La mirada que le dedica ahora mismo.

Están los dos sentados en un sofá de la Sala Común, muy cerca el uno del otro, hablando en mitad del alboroto que reina a causa de la fiesta que celebramos. Blaise, que balbucea a causa de todo lo que ha bebido, le está asegurando que lo que le dice es cierto. Y Pansy, que se ríe de manera escandalosa y vacía el vaso que tiene entre las manos, le dice que no le cree.

Pero Blaise no miente.

Puede que mi abuelo se equivocara en parte de lo que me dijo. Puede que de no haber existido el inconveniente del idioma, ese niño italiano hubiera mentido a esa niña inglesa que parecía un chico. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que después la mintió, una y otra vez. Y sé que al principio no le dolía, tan bien como sé que ahora le desgarra por dentro. Le punza en ese rincón de su corazón en el que guarda todas las verdades.

Y a pesar de todo, o precisamente por ello, sigue haciéndolo.

Pero mi abuelo tenía razón en que los borrachos, al menos éste en concreto, dicen la verdad.

—Querida, te aseguro que nos conocimos cuando teníamos seiscientos años… —Blaise se acaricia la barbilla, confuso—. Quizá fueran seis. Y te sigo repitiendo que me dijiste que te llamabas "Vale".

Pansy suelta otra carcajada y se deja caer en el respaldo, agarrándose el estómago por el ataque de risa.

—Es imposible, Blaise. Me recordaría. Digo, te recordaría. —Su interlocutor se encoge de hombros mientras intenta sujetar entre los dos pies una de las copas que hay en la mesa que tienen en frente—. ¿Y de qué hablamos, listillo?

—Dragones.

—Mientes.

—Que no. Estabas muy pesadita con los dragones. Quizá fuera un fetiche infantil. Como la zoofilia, pero a lo bestia. —La mira de reojo y chasquea la lengua con fingida desaprobación—. Pansy, eres una degenerada.

Ella le da un tortazo en el hombro y él simula que el impacto lo empuja hacia el reposabrazos, sobre el que se retuerce y empieza a gritar _"¡La desviada quiere matarme! ¡Quiere matarme para después aprovecharse de mi cuerpo inerte!"._ Y Pansy vuelve a las carcajadas.

Él la mira otra vez de esa forma, como si no existiera nadie más. Como si el mundo tuviera nombre y apellido. Como si ese rincón de su corazón amenazara con explotar y esparcir por toda la Sala Común todo el miedo, el anhelo, las lágrimas y las sonrisas dulces.

—Tenías el pelo casi rapado —dice al fin, dándole unos toquecitos en la cabeza.

Ella deja de reír y lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacta.

—Me lo tuve que cortar —explica, enredando un mechón de su melena en un dedo, todavía descolocada porque la historia que Blaise lleva toda la noche contándole sea cierta—. Goyle me llenó el pelo de chicle una vez y…

—Y acosaste sexualmente a Giovanni. Ya. Conclusión: degenerada.

—¿Entonces sí que eres italiano? —Se coloca frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas, y lo observa con muchísima atención.

Y veo cómo Blaise se siente encoger ante esos ojos pequeños que le piden saber más de él. Veo cómo le duele, y al mismo tiempo veo cómo le arrastra hacia un sueño que el alcohol le asegura que no tiene principio ni final.

—¿Creías que Zabini era un apellido inglés? Los británicos sois unos engreídos.

Pansy sonríe de oreja a oreja, sin notar que el temblor en la voz de él no es producto del whiskey.

—Vale, entonces dime algo en italiano.

—¿Estás segura? Si lo hiciera caerías rendida a mis pies, encanto —fanfarronea, llevándose otro golpe en el hombro—. Créeme, sé de qué me hablo.

—Venga, no te hagas de rogar. Dime algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Pizza.

—¡Blaise!

Él se ríe ante su ceño fruncido. La observa unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y meditando qué hacer. Quizá, si no estuviera borracho, habría mentido.

Pero lo estaba. Y, como decía mi abuelo, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

—_Ti amo, principessa_.

Pansy parpadea y después aparece esa enorme sonrisa que siempre le digo que no esboce porque no le favorece. Al parecer, Blaise no está de acuerdo conmigo, porque a pesar de la risita que suelta, se le escapa un poco de ese anhelo que es demasiado verdad hasta para esa situación.

—¿Qué significa?

El chico coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de la Slytherin y le remueve el pelo.

—Que no eres un dragón.

Pansy siempre me ha envidiado. Siempre he sido más guapa que ella, muchísimo más. Cuando estamos solas en el dormitorio, a veces me echa en cara que soy yo la que se lleva los piropos y las miradas de todos los chicos.

Al parecer, no sólo soy más guapa que ella, sino también más lista.

Observo a Theodore, en cuyo hombro estoy recostada, y no me sorprende ver que él también está mirando a Blaise y a Pansy.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, sin que sus ojos azules dejen de seguir los movimientos del moreno.

—Sí.

—¿Y lo entiendes?

Apoya la barbilla sobre mi pelo y murmura:

—Quizá.

* * *

><p>*<strong>NOTA<strong>.

Como siempre, **Eme**, tardo más de lo debido. Pero esta vez tengo excusa: he estado de viajes varios y luego me he tenido que enfrentar a una idea disparatada. Quería una historia en la que Blaise no sufriera (o no demasiado), que no me reventara nada de lo que tengo pensado para Mortífago, que hablara de un aspecto de él del que no había hablado nunca y que no lo narrara ni él, ni Pansy, ni un simple narrador omnisciente. Tampoco quería hablar de la guerra, ni de sexo. Quería algo simple, normal. Una escena que puede que os haya aburrido por su cotidianidad, pero que para mí ha sido muy especial.

Y así salió que Daphne contara una historia que en ese momento le estaba contando un Blaise borracho a una Pansy igual de borracha. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La escena se sitúa justo después del capítulo 26 de Mortífago, que tengo a medio escribir. O sea, a mediados de cuarto curso.

He tenido ayuda, como siempre. **Filbuster** (Zaira) y **Källa** me ayudaron con la idea, y la última siempre con el personaje. Y **Marya** le dio el último vistazo antes de que me decidiera a publicar. Gracias, _principessas_.

Me despido ya. He publicado menos de lo que me gustaría este verano, porque me lo he pasado de arriba para abajo todo el tiempo. Y ahora en breve toca ponerse a estudiar. Sin embargo, espero poder molestaros lo antes posible, que aún quedan muchos cuentos de dragones y de princesas por contar.

Muac.


End file.
